Finding His Lost Love
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Now Complete! Three years ago Maddie left for college, breaking Zack's heart in the process. Now that Zack is about to start college, the only thing he can think about is finding Maddie. Read to find out what happens as he searches for his lost love.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone that has to do with the Suite Life or its actors._

**A/N: This is my first Suite Life story. Hope you like it. :)**

**Finding His Lost Love**

Zack Martin was in love. He had been in love since the first time he had laid eyes on Maddie Fitzpatrick. He was 12 at them time, while she was 15. Three years might not seem like that big of a deal to you, but to Maddie, it was everything. It seemed like everytime Zack saw Maddie he just had to tell her he loved her. And her response was always the same. She was three years older than him and it would never work out. He was just a kid.

That was seven years ago. Zack was now 19 and about to start college. Yes, you heard right, Zack had gotten into college. It was just as much a shock for him as it was everyone else. His mother was so proud of him. As was his twin brother, Cody. Everyone knew Cody would get into college but when Zack's acceptance letter came, they were all shocked, in a good way.

So, Zack packed his things and left for college. He would be attending a college in the south, while Cody was going to one a little closer to home. Zack had always wanted to get out of Boston. Ever since Maddie left for college 3 years ago, he had felt more alone than ever. Even after all these years, what everyone told him was just a schoolboy crush had turned out to be much more. He was devastated when Maddie announced she was leaving for college. Zack was only a sophomore in high school when she left. Once she was gone, he was determined to get out of Boston.

So, here he was on a train to some out of the way, smaller country college. He was excited while at the same time scared. He had no idea what to expect. Once his mother had taken the job at the Tipton Hotel seven years ago, they had stopped traveling. He had never been to the south. Tennessee to be exact. He was going to a small college in Tennessee. It was still hard for him to believe. Zack had decided he would make the most out of whatever came his way. He had grown up dramatically in the past seven years. He was no longer than little boy playing pranks on hotel guests. Zack Martin had grown into a very well behaved young man. He had everything he could want. Except one thing. The love of his life. He was determined to find Maddie. Not long after she left for college, she lost all contact with everyone at the hotel. She stopped writing to London every week. She no longer emailed Mr. Mosbey asking how everything was at the Tipton. Something had happened to her and Zack knew he would find out what. There was just one problem. He had no idea where to look for her.

**A/N: Ok, so here's the deal. For the past week or so, I have had an idea running through my head for a Zack/Maddie story. I decided to sit down tonight and start writing. This is just a small Intro chapter. If you like it, I will continue. I know pretty much where I want to take this story. So, if you like it, even just a tiny bit and want me to post more, please, leave a review and tell me. All feedback is welcome, the good and the bad. For now, Tootles:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**_Bold Italics _**show thoughts

Finding His Lost Love

After a 6 1/2 hour train ride, Zack arrived in the small town he would be calling his home for the next four years. Once he got off the train, he looked around taking it all in. This was by far the smallest town he had ever seen. He had a feeling he was going to love it here. The college he would be attending was a short distance from he train station, so he decided to walk. He had only packed three bags. He figured whatever else he needed, he would just buy. After all, there was no use in packing everything you own like Cody had done and he was only moving a few miles out of Boston. He made sure to take things in as he walked. It seemed like everything was on one main street, oddly enough it was called Main Street. There was a small movie theatre, a convenient store, and even a little family owned restaurant. He paused outside of the restaurant looking inside. He saw a few people sitting at a small bar talking to a waitress behind the counter.

"**_Weird, she looks strangely familiar_**." Zack thought as he looked through the window. "**_Oh, well. She must just have one of those faces_**."

Zack continued on til he reached where he was going to be living. Since the college was so small and there wasn't more than a few hundred students, there wasn't as much space on campus, so he decided he would just find a small apartment somewhere. He had found a nice little apartment about a block from the school. Actually, his Mom had found it, but whatever, it was still a place to live. The biggest plus was he wasn't going to have to put up with a roommate. He had the small apartment all to his self. The building itself only consisted of 5 apartments.

Once he found where he would be living, he figured he might as well find the landlord and sign whatever he was needed to sign and get his apartment key so he could unpack his bags. Luckily, he didn't have to look very far. Sara Trevors looked like she was in her mid-50's. A nice little old lady.

"Excuse me, are you Sara Trevors?"

"Why, yes, I am. Let me guess, you must be Zack Martin?"

"Yes, ma'am, I sure am. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I assume you're here for your keys? I thought you might be along shortly so I went ahead and opened your room up. Thought I would let some nice fresh air in. Your keys, along with your lease, are on the table by the window. Sign them when you get the chance and just drop them by my apartment. I'm in 1A and your in 5E."

"Thanks so much. Are you sure you don't need the paper's right now?"

"Don't worry about it. You've had a long trip and I'm sure you must be very tired. Just drop them by sometime tomorrow."

"No problem. Oh, I was wondering if you might point me in the direction of a place to eat. I haven't eaten since I left Boston and I'm starving."

"No problem. You probably passed it on your way here. About a block or so back up the street. The Smith's own a nice little restaurant, the 'Do Drop In'. I would recommend them any day of the week. Its all home cooked meals. Tell Madeline I sent you. She's the waitress there. Even though she isn't related to the Smith's, they took her in when she had nowhere to go. But, that's another story, never you mind that right now. Just run along and eat something. You look like you could use a good home cooked meal."

"Thanks. I will. It was nice talking to you. Bye."

"Goodbye, Mr. Martin."

"Its Zack, call me Zack."

As he walked away from Sara, he decided he liked her. She was such a nice old lady. Hopefully, everyone in this town was as nice as she was. He wanted a fresh start. That's why he decided to move so far away. He wanted to get away from everything that was his life in Boston. One thing struck him as he walked. What could she have been talking about when she mentioned that waitress. What had happened to her? Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. The more he walked, the more his mind wondered to Maddie. Where was she? Why had she dropped all contact with everyone back home? Did she even realize how much they all missed her? He knew he had to find her. He just had no clue where to look.

Once he arrived at the restaurant, he walked in and sat down at the table closest to the window. Zack loved just sitting and looking out windows. He loved seeing what was going on with everyone around him. Not noticing the waitress had walked over, he was startled when someone started talking to him.

"Hey there. Welcome to the 'Do Drop In', what can I get for you?"

Without even looking at her, he said...

"I'm new here in town and Mrs. Trevors said this was the best place to come for a good home cooked meal. What would you recommend?"

Realizing she wasn't going to answer him back, he looked up at her. Not ready for what he was about to see, he very nearly fell out of his seat.

"MADDIE!?"

**A/N: Well, there ya go. Another chapter. I hope you like it. At first I wasn't too sure if I liked it, so I went back and rewrote some of it. Anyway, feedback is always welcome. Good or bad, I just want to know. Also, any suggestions are welcomed. Tootles:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_**Just a little 'FYI' for this chapter and probably the rest of the story, Zack is going to be major Out of Character. Seeing as he is almost 5 years older in my story than he is on the show, I would think he would be more mature, not the same little boy Maddie used to know. :)**_

Finding His Lost Love

"MADDIE!? What? I mean, how...?"

"Hi, Zack. Its been a long time."

"Long time, I think that's an understatement! No one has heard from you in over two years! It was like you just dropped off the face of the planet! We were worried!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I never meant to lose contact with everyone, its just, something happened and I wasn't in the best of places for a while."

"Something bad happened? What could have been so bad to make you cut off all of us out of your life? And how did you end up here? I thought you moved to California to attend college? Tennessee is a long way from California."

It was true, Maddie had left Boston nearly 4 years ago and moved to California where she was accepted to college. At first, she had loved it. Living practically on the beach, it was such an improvement from her old house in Boston. She made friends easily and got along great with her roommate. She even met a guy not long after arriving there. Everything was great for almost a year.

"I know, Zack. And I'm so sorry I lost touch with everyone. I really am. But when I say something happened, I don't mean something small. Something happened to me that was life changing. But I really don't want to get into what happened right now. I'm working and its no one else's business."

"Fine, I understand, kind of. Its just, I missed you. We all did. London was devastated when you stopped responding to her emails. We just missed you."

"And I missed you guys too. Believe me when I say, I would have given anything to have you guys there with me."

"Then why didn't you? Why didn't you come home or call one of us?"

"Zack, please, can we not talk about this right now. I'll tell you. I want you to know and maybe then you'll understand why I couldn't just pick up a phone and call."

"Ok, yeah. No problem. I'm free whenever."

"Good. Cause what I have to say might take a while. But here's a question for you. How in the world did you end up here? And where is Cody and your mom?"

"Cody got accepted to some college outside of Boston. Mom's still at the Titpon, singing once a week in the lounge. And I'm here because I'm going to school here now. I got accepted to college too."

"Oh, Zack! I'm so proud! Although, I never pictured you as the type to go to school out of your own free will."

"True, but I've changed a lot since you left. Actually, I started changing not long after you left. I knew if I ever wanted to get out of Boston, I would have to work harder at my school work so I could attend college. Turns out, I'm not as dumb as everyone thought I was. I ended up graduating high school with an A- average."

"Wow. That's great. And just so you know, I never thought you were dumb. Just young and immature. Which I can tell you aren't anymore. You've grown up."

Maddie smiled at the thought of Zack acting like a mature adult. The only way she had ever know him was a 13 year old who liked playing pranks of her and the rest of the hotel staff. It seemed like he had finally grown up. She couldn't wait to get to know him again.

Truth be told, she had missed Zack more than anyone and it almost killed her when she lost contact with him. But it was her choice and she did what she thought she had to do. She just hoped he understood when she explained things to him.

"So, what time are you off? Maybe I can wait around and walk you home. My apartment's not too far from here. Maybe a block or something."

"I get off at 8:00 but you don't have to wait around for me. I'm sure you have better things you could be doing. Like unpacking for one. I know you and I know you just dropped you bags on the floor and left. Am I right?"

Even after all the time she had been away, Maddie still knew him. She knew how he was and she also knew that some things never change.

"Yeah, alright. I just tossed them inside. I was hungry and still am, by the way. Someone never took my order."

"Oops. Sorry. I got a little distracted when I saw you sitting here. How about I make you a deal. I'll get you something to take back with you. You can go home, eat and unpack and come back around 8 to walk me home. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me. I guess I'll see you at 8 then."

"Yep. Let me run and get your food. Maybe we can talk some too. I have a lot to explain. Hopefully you'll understand."

"I'm sure I will. I guess I'll see you in a few hours then."

"Alright. Bye for now."

While walking back to his apartment Zack wondered what could have happened to her while she was away. He just hoped she was ok now. She seemed to be and that's was all that mattered.

All Zack cared about was that he had Maddie back in his life and he was determined not to let her go again.

**A/N: Here ya go. Another chapter. I'm not to sure about this chapter. Like I said before, I know where I want to go with this story. I have it all mapped out. Hopefully the more I write the smoother it will go. Like always, feedback is welcomed, good or bad, I just want to know. For now, Tootles:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**First off, thank you soooo much to everyone who has reviewed the story so far! I'm really glad people are liking the story. So, here's another chapter dedicated to those who reviewed the last...stessa, kate, and WKDVIP2!...This chapters for you:)**_

Chapter 3

Finding His Lost Love

Maddie knew she had a lot of explaining to do. She just hoped Zack understood once he knew the truth. But what amazed her the most was how much Zack had changed. She could tell just by the few minutes they had spoken. He wasn't the immature kid she remembered. She couldn't believe how much she had missed him. She had regretted never saying goodbye to him. Once she found out she had gotten into the college she wanted, she basically packed her bags and left as soon as she got a plane out. Everyone was happy for her when they found out she was accepted, but very upset when she left so soon.

"Hey, Stessa, its almost 8. An old friend of mine just moved to town and he's coming to walk me home. Is it ok if I go ahead and clock out to meet him outside?" Stessa was the owner of the restaurant she worked in. She and her husband had taken her in when she moved to town. Not only did they own the restaurant, but they also owned a small little club outside of town called WKDVIP2. She wasn't exactly sure what all the letters stood for though. All she knew was they had given her a job and let her stay with them until she had enough money to move into her own apartment and that meant the world to her. They were like her surrogate parents.

"Sure, hun. You work enough as it is. You go on home and don't bother coming in tomorrow, Kate can take your shift. I don't think I've seen you this happy in a very long time. Anyone who can put a smile on your face like that, must be something special. So, what's his name?"

"Its Zack and he is very special. Its been almost 4 years since I've seen him. I've really missed him. I think I'm going to tell him what happened to me."

"Are you sure? Is he someone you can trust?"

"With my life. Anyway, thanks for letting me have tomorrow off. I guess I'll see you the day after. Bye, Stessa."

As Maddie walked outside, she realized that it was true. She did trust Zack with her life. She just hoped she could trust him with what she was about to show him. Without realizing it, Zack had walked up behind her.

"Hey, Maddie."

"Shoot, Zack! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. So, you off already?"

"Yeah and guess what? Stessa, the owner, said I could have tomorrow off! She seems to think that anyone who could make me smile just by mentioning his name must be pretty special and I should spend some time catching up with him." Maddie wasn't sure why she told him what was said, she just couldn't help herself.

"Really now? Well, I do believe I am going to have to agree with her. So, I'm here to walk you home. But I guess you should start by telling me where you live."

"Yeah, I guess I should. I live about a block from here in a small apartment building. Its really nice. There are only 4 other apartments in the building, so there isn't a lot of noise, which is a very good thing for me. Plus, my landlady is one of the nicest older ladies I have ever met. Now that I think about it, I believe she mentioned something about someone moving into one of the apartments today. I wonder who it is. Mrs. Trevors would never let anyone crazy move in, so I guess I'm safe."

"Wait a minute. Did you just say Mrs. Trevors? Um, Maddie, that's the name of the my landlady. I just moved into 5E."

"Oh my God! Really? I'm in 4D. How crazy is this! Well, I guess you already know where I live then."

"Seems like it. How cool is it that we're gonna be living together! Um..I mean, in the same place. Crap, the same building." A faint blush rose in Zack's cheeks. He really hoped Maddie hadn't noticed.

She had. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Not only was Zack back in her life, but now they were living together...in the same building. She blushed right along with him.

The walked the rest of the way in silence. Just taking in everything around them. Both thinking how lucky they were to be back in each others lives. Once they arrived at their apartment building, Maddie decided to see if it would be alright to talk with Zack in his apartment. If they went to hers, he would know the truth before she got to tell him.

"Hey, Zack. Would it be alright if we went to your apartment and talked. Mine is a mess. I haven't had a chance to clean in the last couple days."

It was only half true. She hadn't had the chance to clean in a few days, but that didn't matter since her apartment was spotless. She was a neat freak. It was her one true downfall.

"Sure, Maddie. I stopped by the store earlier and got some snacks and drinks. And I even unpacked. Not that I brought a lot of stuff with the, but I still put everything away I brought, just like you told me." He smirked at her.

"Good boy. Seems you've really grown up."

It was true. Maddie couldn't believe just how much Zack had changed.

Once they arrived at their apartment, Zack opened the door for her, stating that it was 'ladies first'. They walked up the stairs to his apartment. Walking inside, he flipped on the lights. It wasn't anything grand like he had lived in at the Tipton, but it had everything he needed. There were three rooms. A bedroom, bathroom, and living room/kitchen. It was all still bare except for a table and two chairs by the window, which he had discovered he could see the restaurant Maddie worked at from it.

"So, this is it. Nothing fancy. Kinda small, but I'm guessing yours is much like mine."

"Yep. Only, mine is fully furnished. You do plan on getting furniture, right?"

"Of course. I just haven't gotten around to it yet."

"I was just teasing you, ya know."

"I know. Now that we're here, you said you wanted to tell me something. Explain why you lost contact with us all. Before you start talking, I want to say something. I know I may have seemed a little harsh earlier and I want to apologize for it. You said something life changing had happened to you and I didn't let you explain before I freaked out and for that I am sorry."

"Oh, Zack. You don't anything to apologize for. I would have reacted the same way if I was in your shoes. Its alright. I'm just glad you're here. Like I said before, I've missed you most of all. You were always there for me when I needed a friend. I only wish you had been here a couple years ago. I needed you then more than ever. I was just so afraid if I called you and told you what happened you would be disappointed in me and I never wanted that."

"Maddie, what are you talking about? Disappoint me? How could you do something like that? What happened? You can trust me. I would never judge you. No matter what it was. Now, if you want to talk about it now, then I'm here to listen."

"Thank you. It means to much to me that you would say that. And I do trust you. That's why I want to tell you what happened. And after I do, I have something I want to show you."

"Ok then. I'm all ears."

Maddie knew she was in for a long night. But she knew it was now or never.

**A/N: There ya go. Another chapter. This one is much longer. Hope everyone likes it. Feedback is always welcome. Good or bad, I just wanna know. Tootles:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to everyone who left a review! As for this chapter, I must place a small warning on it, just to be on the safe side...**_

**WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of very adult situations. Nothing graphic, just a slight mention. Be warned.**

Chapter 4

"After I left Boston and moved to California, I knew I was home. I had an apartment on the beach. I got along really well with my roommates and school was a blast. I was even making friends easier than I ever did in Boston. I thought I had it made. Not long after I moved to California, I met this guy. He was awesome. He treated me like a princess. After about 2 weeks of hanging out, he asked me out. Of course I said yes, he was gorgeous and like I said before, he was great. He would open doors for me. He did everything the perfect boyfriend would do. His name was Matthew David. I actually thought I had found my soul mate."

"Ok, so it sounds like you had it made. Not that I enjoy hearing you talk about another guy like that, but its your life. If things were so perfect, then what happened?"

"That's just it. Things were too perfect. I realize now that should have been my first clue. I don't know how I never saw it."

"Saw what? Maddie, I'm not exactly following you."

"Its ok. You'll understand everything sooner than you may want. All I ask is that once I start telling you my story, please don't interrupt me. Its going to take everything in me to talk about it."

"I can do that. Keep quiet and listen. Not a problem."

"Good. So, like I was saying everything seemed to be going my way. School was going great, I had a new boyfriend who seemed like a dream come true. I was living on the beach. I thought my life was perfect. I started to notice a change in Matthew after we had been together for almost 5 months. He started acting distant and everything I did seemed to make him mad. I knew I should have left him, but I was blinded by what I thought was love. I had suspicions he was cheating on me, so I brought it up to him one night. I asked him where he had been and who he was with. I made the mistake of asking if he was out with another woman. He slapped me across the face. I was stunned. No one had ever hit me in my entire life. As soon as he did it, he immediately started apologizing for it. He said he was sorry and it would never happen again. And stupid me, I believed him. It was another month before he ever laid another hand on me. He started asking me why I wouldn't sleep with him. I told him I wanted to wait until I was married. He took it as me saying he wasn't good enough for me. That time he didn't stop at a slap across the face. He punched me in the stomach. Once I fell to the ground, he kicked me in the back. I had never felt anything like it before. I was in so much pain, I blacked out."

Maddie took a breath and looked into Zack's eyes. His face was red with anger. He looked like he was about to blow. She couldn't blame him though.

"Please, Zack, calm down. Before you blow up, let me finish my story. As I was saying, I must have blacked out because when I woke up I was in my bed. Matthew was sitting in a chair beside my bed holding my hand. Once again he started telling me how sorry he was and promising it would never happen again. And I being the stupid and naive girl I was, believed him. I think deep down I was afraid of what he would do to me it I left him. I was scared. But things changed after that. He started treating me like he did when we first met. I really thought he had changed. It was two months before I started to notice a change in him again. He started acting distant again. I knew what was coming but I still stayed. I remember it like it was yesterday. When he finally went too far."

"Listen, Maddie. You can stop there if you need too. There's no need for you to continue if its bringing up bad memories."

"No, Zack. I need for you to know this. I know you don't like hearing it just as much as I don't like talking about it. But you need to know so you'll understand."

"Understand what? I don't want you getting yourself all messed up talking about it. We can finish this some other time."

"No, it has to be now. It can't wait."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"I remember sitting at home waiting for Matthew to come and pick me up. It was our 8 month anniversary and he said he wanted to take me out somewhere nice. I was really excited. Once he got there, he said he was taking me to dinner and then a movie and then he had a very special surprise waiting for me at his place. We went to dinner and it was amazing. He seemed to be the man I thought I had fallen in love with. He even took me to see a chick flick. I could never get him to see one before, so it was a great surprise when he let me pick the movie. After the movie was over, I asked what the surprise was. He said I would just have to wait til we got to his place. I never dreamed my night would end like it did."

Maddie took a breath, preparing her for what she was about to tell Zack next. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep him calm once he knew everything.

"Anyway, when we got back to his place, he opened the door leading me inside to his living room. I was stunned when I saw what he had done. It was so romantic. There were candles and rose petals everywhere. When I asked him why he had gone to all the trouble of setting it up, he said he didn't want to do this without making it special."

_**--Flashback--**_

_"Matthew, what are you talking about? Do what?"_

_"Have sex, of course. I wanted your first time to be special and memorable. So, I set everything up before I left to pick you up tonight. Aren't you surprised?"_

_"Of course I am. But not for the reasons you think. Matthew, I told you I wasn't going to sleep with anyone until I was married. I meant it. I have no intention of sleeping with you tonight. Or any other night for that matter. Why can't you respect that?"_

_"You little slut! How dare you talk to me that way! After everything I've done for you!"_

_"Excuse me? Everything you've done for me? Like what? Hitting me so hard I blacked out?! Oh yeah, I'm so grateful!"_

_Before Maddie even had time to register what was happening, Matthew slapped her across her face, knocking her to the floor. She knew he had went to far. She needed to get out before he really lost it._

_"You little Bitch! Don't you ever speak to me like that! I'll teach you respect before its over with."_

_Matthew kicked her in the head. He wasn't prepared for it when she reached out and grabbed his leg, dragging him to the floor with her. Once he was on the floor, she tried to get up and make a run for the door. She wasn't fast enough. He had grabbed her by her hair and was dragging her down the hall and to his bedroom. She knew what was coming._

_"Please, Matthew! No! God, No! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Please!!" Maddie knew she was screaming for her life._

_"Its too late for you now, Maddie dear. You're about to get exactly what you deserve."_

_And with that, he threw he onto his bed. The only thing you could hear was Maddie screaming and pleading for him to stop._

_**--End Flashback--**_

"He raped me that night. Three times, if I remember correctly. I blacked out so many times that night, I can't exactly remember. He also beat me within an inch of my life. If it wasn't for his neighbor getting in late that night, its no telling if I would even still be alive. He heard me screaming and called the police. Matthew was arrested that night while I was taken to the emergency room. I was unconscious for almost 3 days."

Maddie looked over to see what Zack's reaction was going to be. He was crying. Zack Martin was crying. Maddie didn't think she had ever saw him cry before.

"Zack, are you ok?"

"How can you ask me if I'm ok? I should be asking you if you're ok. I can't believe he did that to you! How dare he ever lay a hand on you! Are you ok now? I mean, did he cause any permanent damage? God, I can't believe that happened to you. And I wasn't there to stop it. Maddie, I'm so sorry."

"Its ok now. I'm ok now. Granted, it took me a while to overcome everything that had happened to me, but I've come to terms with it now."

"What happened to _him_? Plenty of jail time, I hope."

"Oh yeah. Once I was ok enough to leave the hospital, I immediately went to the police and pressed charges. There was a small court hearing where he pleaded guilty. He was charged with assault and rape. He got 25 years in prison without chance of parole. So, I'm safe. Even after everything that happened to me that night, there was one little thing I wouldn't change for the world."

"What? What could you possibly have gotten that meant something to you?"

Maddie knew it was now or never.

"Matthew didn't just rape me that night, Zack. He got me pregnant."

**A/N: So there ya go. Another chapter. A much longer once. I hope everyone likes it. I am really proud of this chapter. It comes from personal experiences. Matthew is my ex-boyfriend. Although, he never got as far with me as he did in my story, Thank God. Anyway, like always..Feedback is always welcome. Good or bad, I just wanna know. Tootles:)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you so much to everyone who left a review. Once again, I'm really glad everyone is enjoying the story so much. :)**_

Chapter 5

Zack couldn't believe what Maddie had just told him. She had gotten pregnant by that monster?!

"Maddie, oh my God! Are you alright? I mean, oh God. I can't believe he got you pregnant!"

"Yeah, my words exactly. I was stunned to learn I was pregnant. But I knew there was no way I could not have that child. I had always dreamed about having children. I just never knew it was going to happen to me so soon. Granted, it was a horrible way to conceive a child, but I loved my baby from the moment I knew there was a life inside of me. So, I made a decision that day. I was going to be the best parent a child could ever have. But I knew California wasn't the place to do it. There were too many bad memories. I dropped out of school once the semester was up. I explained to my roommate why I was leaving. She was upset, but said she understood and didn't blame me one bit for wanting to leave. I was almost four months along when I moved here to Tennessee. I had an Aunt who lived around here when I was younger. I remembered just how much I loved it when I would visit her when I was little. So, I decided this was the best place to settle down and bring my child into the world."

"Dear God, Maddie. I can't believe you went through all of that and we never knew. I always thought that something might have happened to you and that's why we all lost contact, but I never thought it could be something like that. No one deserves to go through something like that."

"It was difficult at first. I was four months along, I had no job, I didn't know anyone here in town. I was devastated. I slowly started to fall into depression. Until I met the Smiths. They saw my situation and instantly offered to help me. They said I could work at their restaurant and live in their extra bedroom until I had made enough money to get my own place. I had never felt so happy. Shortly after that, I started work and believe it or not, I loved it. I was good with the customers and they were very understanding of my situation. Of course, they didn't know all the details. Only Stessa and her husband knew the full story. Once I met Mrs. Trevors and moved in here, I decided to tell her also. She was very understanding. She even offered to baby-sit once the baby was here."

"I can't believe it. I mean, I always knew you were a strong willed person, but to go through all of that. I just don't understand how you did it."

"It was the thought of my child that kept me going. The farther along I was, the happier I seemed to be. All my doctors appointments showed the baby was doing great and was right on schedule. I was happy and healthy along with my baby and that felt great."

"I'm glad. After everything you went through, you don't seem to show any signs of the things that happened to you. Not to seem nosey or anything, but did you tell Matthew? Not that I care. I just wonder if you told him."

"Actually, no, I didn't. He had no right to know and since he's in jail, he has no parental rights either."

"Speaking of rights, I'm taking it that everything went fine and you are now the Mother of a healthy little baby...um, what did you have? You didn't say."

"No, I didn't and there's a reason. How about you let me make a phone call and you can see why. That is, if you want to meet my baby. I completely understand if you don't want to though."

"Maddie, are you crazy! Of course I want to see the baby! Call whoever you have to, just get it over here!"

Maddie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Zack actually seemed excited about meeting the babies. Yes, babies. Seems twins ran in Matthew's family also. For the last 5 months, Maddie has been the proud Mother of identical twin boys. Funnily enough, they both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Zack was in for a surprise when he found out. She decided to call Kate and get her to bring the boys on over. Since she was off tomorrow, she could spend time with all three of her boys. Hopefully Zack would be up for it.

"Hey, Kate, this is Maddie. If you don't mind, could you bring the boys over now? Stessa gave me the day off tomorrow since an old friend of mine moved to town. I want him to meet the boys."

"Sure, Mads, no problem. Are you at your place?"

"No, funny thing is, he moved into my apartment building. Just one floor above me. We're in 5E. Just knock on the door and I'll come out and get them. He doesn't know I had twins. Another funny thing, he's a twin himself."

"Oh, so it that one! I remember you talking about him before. The one you're in love with!"

"Shush, Kate! There's no need to yell and I never said I was in love with him. Just that I thought I might have had feelings for him before I left."

"But its him, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Katie, it is."

"Good. We'll be right over." She hung up before Maddie could say another thing.

"Ok, Zack, Kate is on her way. She baby-sits for me when I'm going to be working late."

"Good, I can't wait to meet...him or her? Which is it?"

"You'll see."

Zack couldn't figure out why she wouldn't just tell him. He hoped everything was alright with it. Thankfully, he didn't have to wonder long because someone was knocking at his door. Before he could say anything, Maddie jumped up.

"I got it! Its Kate, I know it."

Maddie walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal Kate standing there with a baby carrier in each hand. She noticed that Kate had a coy little smirk on her face.

"So, can I meet him?" She asked trying to sneak a peek into the apartment.

"Maybe tomorrow. Right now, I've got someone to introduce him too. Well, actually, two someone's. I'll call you sometime tomorrow. Thanks for keeping the boys."

"No problem. You know I love those lil boys. Talk to you tomorrow! Bye!"

Maddie silently closed the door, not wanting to wake the boys, only to look down and see that they were both very much awake.

"Hey, Maddie! Was it her? Where's the baby?!" Maddie heard Zack yell from the living room.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Sitting on of the carriers just out of eye sight, she walked the rest of the way into the room, noticing Zack had an extremely anxious look on his face.

"BABY! Ok, now, I wanna see the baby! Any child of yours has to be gorgeous! Lemme see!"

"Alright, then. Zack, I would like you to meet Alexander James Fitzpatrick."

As Maddie turned around to show Alex to Zack, he breath caught in his throat. He looked just like him.

"My God, Maddie. He looks..."

"...just like you. Yeah, I know. Funny, huh?"

"Its unreal. If he had a brother, you could pass him off as the next Zack and Cody. Now, that would be hilarious."

"Funny you should mention that."

Maddie handed Alex over to Zack and walked back into the hall. She picked up the carrier and walked back into the room.

"Zack, I would also like you to meet Zachary Daniel Fitzpatrick, Alex's identical twin brother."

It was at this very moment that Maddie decided she should always carry a camera with her. The look on Zack's face was priceless. She knew if it wasn't for the baby in his arms, he would have surely passed out.

"Twin brother! You had twin boys!?!"

"Ha..yeah..funny, huh?"

"Maddie, I think you need to take Alex back."

No sooner did Maddie take Alex out of Zack's arms, he passed out cold on the floor.

Maddie really, _really_ wished she had a camera. Instead, she did the only thing she could think to do.

She laughed.

**A/N: Another chapter down! I really hope everyone likes it! I loved writing it! I laughed myself, just picturing Zack's reaction. Anyway, feedback is always welcome. Good or bad, I just wanna know. Tootles:)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I'm glad your all liking it! I figured I would jump straight to the point and explain why the twins looked like Zack. Hope everyone like this chapter! ;-) **_

Chapter 6

The thing Zack thought as he was coming to was that he must have been dreaming. There was no way Maddie had just introduced him to her twin boys, who just happened to look like he and Cody. No way. Not possible.

Turning, Zack spotted Maddie coming out of his bedroom.

"**_What in the world is she doing in my bedroom...without me in it?_**" Zack thought.

"Maddie, I just had the strangest dream. You had twins. Two boys who looked just like me."

"Ha, funny you should mention that. It wasn't a dream. I just put Alex and Zack to bed in your room."

"Oh dear God. How is this possible?"

"I don't know. I mean, yeah, Matthew kinda looked like you. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Now that I think about it, he had some of your features too. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah...wait a minute. What did you say Matthew's last name was? David or something?"

"Oh, no. David was his middle name. He said he didn't like his last name, so he just went by his middle. It was Evans, why?"

"Oh my God. There's now way. You're telling me his full name was Matthew David Evans? Maddie, I think he's my cousin. I remember Mom mentioning something about a distant cousin of ours being in trouble for something. He was put in jail for whatever it was he did. Mom used to say if we were a few years older, we could all pass for triplets. How is this possible?"

Maddie was floored. Matthew was related to Zack. How was that even possible? They were nothing alike. But he did look a lot like Zack and Cody, just older.

"Oh, no. How could I be so stupid?! Now that I think about it, I remember him talking about these two cousins of his. He said they were always pulling pranks on anyone they could. He said they were twins and that they lived somewhere up North. It never even crossed my mind he could be talking about you and Cody. I mean, out of all the twins in the world, how likely was it that he would be talking about you guys?"

Before either one of them could say another word, one of the boys started crying. Maddie jumped up, running to the bedroom to see what was wrong. She came back out with a baby in each arm.

Walking over to Zack, who was seated on the couch, she asked if he would hold the boys while she made up a couple of bottles.

Taking the boys from Maddie, Zack looked down at the two little guys in his arms. He couldn't believe it. For all intent purposes, these little boys could be his. They looked just like he and Cody did when they were this age.

As he looked down at them, he noticed they were both staring up at him. They seemed content in his arms. Almost like they were safe. He realized that he could really get used to holding them. Being a twin, he seemed to have a connection with other twins. But this was beyond anything he had ever felt. Not that he had been around a lot of babies in his lifetime, it just seemed to come naturally.

Maddie had been standing in the doorway watching Zack hold her boys for the last few minutes. She had a smile on her face. This was what she had hoped for when she decided to tell Zack the truth. Deep down, she knew she had feelings for Zack. She had felt something for him even while they were still living at the Tipton, but because she was three years older than him, she thought it would be a bad idea to get into something. It was only when she had went through what had happened to her, she realized just how much she wished Zack was with her. He always knew the right thing to say. He could always make her smile and there were plenty of times when she needed to smile.

Deciding she had watched long enough, she walked he rest of the way into the room, bringing attention to her herself. She sat down on the couch and took Alex out of Zack's arms.

"Zack, do you mind feeding Zack while I feed Alex. Oh wow. I just realized how funny that sounded."

Maddie laughed and Zack, that is Big Zack, laughed right along with her.

"Tell me about it. I mean, not that I'm not flattered and all that you named him after me, but why did you name him after me?"

"He reminded me of you. Not just by his looking like you but his personality. He was the first born. Older than Alex by 20 minutes. That little guy that your holding is going to turn out to be the trouble maker of the two. I can already tell."

"Oh really. Guess he's a chip off the old block then...oh, um..I didn't mean it like that."

"Its ok. I know how you meant it. Its true though. He acts a lot like you. Its almost scary."

"Scary, huh? Was I really that bad when I was younger? I mean, I know I liked to play pranks on you guys and all, but was I that bad?"

"No, not bad. Just annoying really."

"Gee thanks."

"I'm kidding. You weren't that bad. It was kinda fun watching you pull all those pranks on the guests. We even had some good times. Remember when Mr. Moseby caught us crawling through the air ducts of the hotel!? Even though he cause us, it was still a really good laugh."

"Oh yeah. Of course I remember. Those were good times." Zack really missed hanging out with Maddie. Hopefully now that he had found her, things would change for them.

"I wish Cody was here. And London too. I miss all of us hanging out. I wonder what they are doing right now? I haven't spoken to London in over two years. I miss her."

"Well, you could always call her. I mean, I can just call Cody and you can talk to London. I'm sure she would like the surprise."

"Cody? Why would you call Cody if I wanted to talk to London?"

"Ha..that's the thing. Cody and London are living together."

"Um, ok. Why are Cody and London living together?"

"They've been dating for the last two years. Once Cody was accepted to college, he and London moved in together. London said she had a house close to where he would be going to school and since her daddy never used it, she offered to let Cody move in with her. Of course, Mom wasn't too thrilled about it, but she knew they were in love and wasn't going to come between them."

"Are you serious!? Cody and London!? Dating? Each other? For two years! How in the world did Cody end up with London? They are like complete opposites!"

Maddie was completely floored. Never in a million years would she have put London with Cody.

"When you love someone, nothing else matters. Cody once told me he fell in love with London when she wasn't looking. I never understood what half the stuff Cody said meant. Not until I saw them together. He loves London for the kind of person she is, not the amount of money she has or how "smartical" she is or ever will be. I once asked London when she knew she loved Cody. She said it was while he wasn't looking. Again, I was floored. Too this day, I still don't know what they mean. But they do and that's all that matters. I'm happy my brother found someone who completes him. He deserves to love someone as much as she loves him. They need each other. If you saw them now, you'd see how lost they are without the other around."

It was right then that Maddie saw Zack. It was like seeing him for the first time. All she knew was she was glad he was back in her and her boys life and she was determined to never let him go again. She just hoped he still felt the same way.

"I can't believe it. They sound great together. I always hoped London would find someone for her, I just never thought it would be Cody. By the way you talk, its a good thing they found each other. I bet its never a dull moment in that household."

"Haha, you have no idea just how true you are. London keeps Cody on his toes. And Cody really makes London think. They are a good match."

"Sounds like it. I think instead of calling them, we should surprise them with a visit. Not right away or anything. I don't think the boys are ready for a long trip yet. And you haven't even started school yet. How about we make plans to go up for a visit once your out on winter break? We could spend Christmas with them! All of us back together again! Wouldn't that be great!"

"You want to make Christmas plans now? With me?"

"Of course, Zack. Why wouldn't I? You didn't really think I was just going to drop back out of your life, did you? I just got you back and I never plan on letting you go again. Plus, I kinda think little Zack there is becoming attached to you, don't you?"

Zack had almost forgotten he was even holding him. It just felt so right. Looking down, he realized what Maddie meant. Little Zack had fallen asleep in his arms, bottle still in his mouth, drool running down his chin.

"Looks like it then, doesn't it. Guess you and your boys are stuck with me."

"We wouldn't have it any other way, would we boys?"

The only response they got was little Zack burping. They both laughed.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes then."

And just like that, it was decided.

Zack was back in her life and he wasn't going anywhere.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: There ya go. Another chapter down. I really hope you like this one. I think its the longest one I've written for this story so far. By the way, it was a last minute decision to make Cody and London a couple. Personally, I think they would be very cute together. What do you think? Anyway, leave me a review and let me know what you think. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Until then, Tootles:-)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! You are all awesome:-)**_

Chapter 7

Zack woke the next morning to what can only be describe as a cat stuck in a garbage disposal. He had never heard any living thing make such a noise. He jumped up from the couch where he had slept and ran into the kitchen, where he saw Maddie standing with a screaming baby on each hip. Not only were the boys screaming and crying, but Maddie was as well.

"Please, boys. Calm down. Its ok now. Mommy will make everything better. Please, you're gonna wake Zack if you don't be quiet."

"Too late, Maddie dear. I believe it was the screaming at the top of their lungs a few minutes ago that finally woke me."

"Oh gosh, Zack. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with them. I've never seen them act like this before. Come to think of it, Alex didn't start crying until he heard Zack scream. Gee, remind you of anyone?"

Laughing, Zack walked over to Maddie and took little Zack from her arms. No sooner did he get the baby in his arms, then he stopped crying. Maddie, as well as Zack, was floored.

"If I'd have known all it took was you picking him up to stop the screaming, I would've woken you up a long time ago."

Zack couldn't believe it. He looked down at the baby he was holding, trying to figure out why he would stop crying as soon as he picked him up.

Little Zack, however, had other things on his mind. He was too busy falling asleep to notice to looks of utter disbelief the grown ups faces.

"Ok, that's weird. Why would he stop crying once I took him from you? I mean, you're his mother, I just met them last night. I've only held him once."

"I don't know, Zack, but it seems to me, you just acquired a new little buddy."

Maddie smiled at the sight in front of her.

"**_I really need to get a camera._**" Maddie thought.

"So, Zack, when do you classes start?"

"Uh, in like a week and a half, I think. I figured I should get here at least a week ahead of classes. Give me plenty of time to get settled in and all."

"Good to know you actually thought this one through. Guess things do change. So, what do you have planned to do today?"

"Well, as you noticed and pointed out last night, I have no furniture. I need to go shopping today and make this apartment livable. I mean, I need a new mattress, cuz I do NOT want one other people have slept on, I need a new table and chairs for the kitchen, a play pen for the boys, a crib, a couple of high chairs, a new couch..."

Before Zack could go any further, Maddie interrupted him.

"Wait a minute, what?"

"A new couch. It was terrible trying to sleep on that thing last night."

"Shut up. You know what I mean. Why would you want to get things for the boys?"

"Because, Maddie dearest, how else would I baby-sit those two loveable boys of yours without any proper baby furniture?"

"Baby-sit? Zack, what are you talking about?"

"It only makes since that I could take care of the boys while you were at work. At least until school starts and I see what my class schedule is going to be like. Incase you missed it this morning, I've just made a new best friend in this little guy. You baby-sat me and Cody so its only fare I baby-sit Alex and Zack. Plus, I kinda like 'em."

"Wow, Zack. I can't believe you would offer to watch them. I'm sure they would love it. Plus, it would save me having to bring them home from Kate's. I would just come home and walk up an extra floor. If you are really sure about this, then I see no problem in it."

"Good, its settled then. But you'll have to come along with me cause I have no clue what's the best and what's not."

"Sure, but how will you pay for everything? Did you come into some money that I know nothing about?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Mine and Cody's dad hit it big over seas with his band. So, every month Dad sends me a check and Cody a check. And let me tell you, its awesome. So, whatever we pick out today, its all on me. No arguing!"

So it was decided. Zack and Maddie would go shopping today and get everything Zack needed for his apartment. Maddie dressed Alex while Zack dressed little Zack. Once they were all dressed and ready to go, they headed out.

Maddie decided to show Zack where to best place to get his furniture would be. The shopped for hours. Zack ended up with almost everything he needed, all from the same store. Thank God there was a Baby Gap in the next town over. Since Zack didn't have a car, Maddie offered to drive.

Once they arrived at the Baby Gap and Zack walked inside, he was floored. He had never see so much baby stuff in his life. Thank God Maddie knew what he needed. She showed him what he would need if he planned to keep the boys. He assured her he wanted to watch them and would get whatever they needed.

By the time lunch rolled around, they were too tired to do anything but sit. This time Maddie fed little Zack while big Zack fed Alex. He noticed Alex was the exact opposite of his twin brother. Alex was more like Cody while little Zack was definatly more like him.

It was still weird knowing that it was his own cousin that had raped Maddie. He felt horrible about it. Someone in his own family had hurt his Maddie. It was hard to believe that by Maddie being raped she had ended up with these two miracles. He had only been around the boys for two days now, but he knew he never wanted to lose them. He felt a connection there, not only with Maddie but with Alex and little Zack too. He knew he couldn't be more happy than he was in this exact moment. It was like he had a brand new family and he knew he would do whatever it took to make the happy. He just hoped Maddie felt the same about him.

The good thing was Maddie did feel the same way. She knew she had feelings for Zack. And it made the feelings even deeper when she saw how good he was with the twins. She decided that this time around she was going to make the first move. It was now or never.

"So, Zack. I was wondering, since your classes don't start for another week or so and you don't really know anyone else here in town, how about we go out?"

This time Maddie was prepared. While they were out today, she had bought herself a new digital camera. When she saw the look on Zack's face, she grabbed her camera out of her bag and snapped a picture of Zack, mouth wide open, eye bugging out.

She laughed.

"Ah, Maddie. Why in the world did you snap a picture?"

"The look on your face was priceless. I had too." Maddie smiled at Zack.

"Good to know my stunnedness makes you laugh. Haha."

"Ok, first off, "stunnedness" is not even a word, you sound like London when you talk like that and second it was hilarious. But I meant what I asked. I would really like to go out with you. What do you say?"

"Maddie, you're gonna have to give me a minute here. You mean to tell me that you are asking me out? Like on a date? After all those times I asked you out, now you're turning the tables and asking me out?"

"First, you were 13 when you asked me out. And second, yes, I'm asking you out. I figured it I left it up to you, you'd take forever. So, what do you say? Wanna go out tomorrow night after I get off work?"

"YES! Did you really think I would say anything besides yes? But there is one condition?"

"Um..ok. What?"

"We take the boys with us. I want to take you, Alex and Zack out. I don't just want you, Maddie, I want those boys too. I love you, I always have, you know that and they are a part of you. I already love them. Its kinda hard not too."

With tears in her eyes, Maddie leaned over and kissed Zack, that is Big Zack, on the cheek. She knew everything was going to be ok now that Zack was back in her life. She couldn't wait to see how their life was going to turn out.

**A/N: There ya go. Another chapter. It kinda sounds like an ending to me, but its NOT! I have so much more in store for this story! Hope everyone likes it. Review and let me know what you think. Good or bad, I just wanna know. For now, Tootles:-)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks to all my reviewers:)**_

Chapter 8

So that's how Zack and Maddie's days passed. Zack would keep the boys with him until Maddie came home from work. Sometimes she would bring dinner home and other times Zack would cook for all four of them. And yes, Zack could cook. He finally broke down and asked Cody to give him a few pointers.

Zack and Maddie had started dating the night they had their first date. Zack had went all out. He made sure it was romantic for Maddie but also that the boys had a good time too. Not that they would remember it, but he still figured it was the thought that counted.

Once Zack started school things changed a little bit. Thankfully all his classed turned out to be morning and day classes. His last class ended at 4:00pm so he would pick the boys up from Kate and take them back to his place. He would keep them until Maddie would get off work, usually around 10. Sometimes they would sleep at his place and other times Maddie would take them back down to their apartment. Even though she and Zack were together now and she loved him very much, they had decided to wait before actually being together. Zack knew she needed time and he was willing to give her all the time she needed.

For the next 3 1/2 months, things went great for Zack and Maddie. Their relationship was progressing wonderfully. Zack was in love with Maddie and she finally admitted loved him back. Alex and Zack were now 8 1/2 months old and about to have their first Christmas. Like they had decided three months ago, they were going to wait and surprise London and Cody for Christmas. Zack's winter break had started 2 days ago and he decided he would go ahead and call his brother. Even though they wanted to surprise them, they didn't want to show up with no notice at all.

"Hello."

"Hey, Cody! What's up?"

"Zack? Is that you? Finally! I was wondering if I was ever going to hear from you again! Four months without hearing from you!"

"Sorry, dude. I was busy."

"Oh, too busy to call your twin brother! I see, forgive me for now understanding."

"Dude, chill man. I see you still haven't changed any. Still as uptight as ever."

"And neither have you. Still only thinking of yourself. So, how are things going with school? I mean, you're still in school, aren't you? They haven't kicked you out have they? Oh, God, you're not in jail, are you! Is that why your calling? You need bail money!"

Laughing at his younger brother, even if it was just by 15 minutes, he tried to calm him.

"Cody! Calm down! I don't need bail money and yes, I'm still in school."

"Thank goodness. I so did not want to have to explain to London why I was going to have to drive all the way to Tennessee to bail you out of jail. She would never let me or you live it down."

"Ah, so that's how it is. London wears the pants in your relationship. And I bet you're the perfect little house wife, ain't ya?"

"Haha..very funny, Zack. And I can tell you've already started to talk like a, what do they call them? Oh, a redneck."

"Yep. That's me. Redneck all the way."

Cody could practically hear Zack grinning over the phone.

"So, dear brother, what are you calling for? You must want something or else you wouldn't be calling."

"Now, why would you assume that? You are my brother and I love you. I just wanted to see how things were going with you and the misses."

"Drop the act, Zack. What's up?"

"Ok, fine. Its almost Christmas and I missed you. I was thinking I could come up and spend the holidays with you and London."

"Really? You want to come back up to Boston? I thought that was why you wanted to go to college so far away, so you could get away from all the bad memories it held for you."

"True. But things are going much better for me now."

"Oh, so you've met someone, have you? Alright, who is she?"

"Ok, yes, I've met someone and I want her to spend Christmas with me. And since I want to spend Christmas with you and London, I was wondering if y'all minded if I brought her with me?"

"Hold on just a second and let me run all of this by London."

"Sure, gotta check everything through her. She is the boss, after all."

"Shush or I won't even ask."

"Fine. I'm shushed."

Zack really hoped London wouldn't have a problem with it. If she did, it could really complicate things. They really wanted it to be a surprise. He didn't have to wait long, cause London came back to the phone instead of Cody.

"Zack, is that you?"

"Hey, London. Yeah, its me."

"Oh. Cody says you want to bring some girl into our home for the holidays."

"Yup. I sure do. I met someone and she's great. I want you both to meet her."

"Well, what's her name?"

"Um, its a surprise."

"Her name is Surprise? What kind of name is that?"

Zack could hear Cody in the background.

_"No, honey, I think Zack meant her name was a surprise, not her name was Surprise."_

"Oh, well, that makes no since."

"You're right it doesn't. So, can we come?"

"Of course you can. Any brother of Cody's is a brother of mine."

"Ha, sure London, whatever you say. Can you please put Cody back on the phone."

"Sure and tell Surprise I can't wait to meet her. Bye, Zack"

"Oh God, Zack, please don't say a word."

"What makes you think _snicker_ I would say _laugh _anything?"

"Because I know you and I know you love to make fun of London. So, she isn't the brightest crayon in the box. I'm the one who lives with her. But I wouldn't have her any other way."

"Ok, before you get all mushy on me, London did say it was alright with her. So, when are you free?"

"Actually, my winter break started today. You and your surprise someone can come whenever you guys are ready."

"I was hoping you'd say that. We will be leaving in two days. So, I guess we'll see you then."

"Yeah, I guess so. I can't wait. I really have missed you, bro."

"Me too, Cody. Me too."

"So, I'll see you soon. Bye, Zack."

"Bye, Cody."

And with that, Zack went to find Maddie and tell her the good news. They would be back in Boston in less than 48 hours. He couldn't wait. This was going to be the best Christmas ever!

**A/N: There ya go. Another chapter. In one of my reviews someone asked if Cody, London and Carey were going to be in it and I told them they would show up within the next 2 or 3 chapters. Obviously, I changed my mind and went ahead and brought them into it now. Well, at least Cody and London. Carey will show up in the next if not the one after. Anyway, I really hoped you all like this chapter. Reviews are always welcome. Good or bad, I just wanna know. Until then, Tootles:)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I can't believe how much everyone is loving this story! I'm sooo glad you all are! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it:)**_

Chapter 9

Once Zack told Maddie that they would indeed be going to Boston for Christmas, they immediately starting packing. Since little Zack and Alex had never been on a road trip before, big Zack had decided they would leave a few hours early so they could make enough stops for the boys to be taken out of their car seats and walked around. He didn't want their first over night trip to be a bad one.

Maddie went down to her apartment and began packing everything she thought the twins would need. She figured they would be gone for at least two weeks so she would need to pack a few extra bags of clothes for the boys.

Maddie really hoped things would be ok once they got to Boston. It had been almost three years since she had last spoken to London or anyone else who she had known while living there. She missed London, she really had, she was just to scared to call or write anyone after what had happened to her. She was afraid they would look down on her and maybe even think she had gotten what she deserved.

Now was a completely different story though. Being with Zack and seeing how much he loved not only her but her boys too, it was the greatest feeling she had ever felt. She loved Zack and she knew he loved her. He loved Alex and little Zack as if they were his own. Her life was wonderful. Nothing could go wrong. At least, she really hoped nothing would go wrong. She finally had a family and would do anything to keep it that way.

In the middle of her packing, the phone rang. Not thinking another thing about it, she walked over and answered it.

"Hello."

"Maddie dearest. Long time no talk."

Terrified of the voice she heard on the other line, she dropped the phone. After a moment, she picked it back up.

"How...how did you get this number?"

"It wasn't that hard actually. Its amazing what one can find when they know where to look."

"I'll ask you again! How did you get this number, Matthew?!"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that I found you and we can be together again."

"No! What are you talking about? You're in jail! You raped me! Why would I want to have anything to do with you?"

"Oh, you know you got what you deserved."

"How dare you! You have no right to call me and talk to me as though I'm the dirt beneath you."

"Well, you are. You got everything you deserved that night. And so what if I'm still in jail. We can still be together. People do it all the time. Plus, I am the father of those two little boys you had, aren't I?"

Maddie was too stunned to notice Zack had came into her apartment. He had tried calling down to her but when her line was busy, he decided he would just walk downstairs to talk to her.

When he opened the door, he heard Maddie yelling at whoever she was on the phone with. Alex was screaming and Maddie hadn't even noticed. Zack walked into the boys room and picked up Alex. Thank goodness little Zack was still sleeping. He walked back into the living room where Maddie was still yelling into the phone.

He stopped when he heard her yell his name out. Matthew. Oh, God how had he found her. Walking over to her, he took the phone out of her hand.

"Hello!? Who is this?!"

"Who are you? What happened to Maddie?"

"Matthew? How did you find this number?"

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Believe it or not, I'm your family. Although, I really wish I wasn't. Why are you calling Maddie? I thought you was in jail."

"I'm still in jail. Why does everyone keep asking me that? I just thought I'd call my dearest Maddie and see how she and my boys were getting along. Wait a minute. You said we were family. Who are you?"

"Remember those cute little twin cousins you told Maddie about?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Its me, Zack."

"Zack? What are you doing there with Maddie?"

"Its none of your damn business. But right now I will ask you one more time. How did you get this number?"

"There's a guy in here who can get you anything you want for the right price. I paid him and he got me the number. What's it any of your business? I called to talk to Maddie and see how the twins were. Oh, that's right. You both thought I didn't know. I mean, she never told me. Not only did I get her number, I also found out what she's been up to since I was put in jail."

"You have no right to bring those little boys into this! You raped her! How could you think she would want to have anything to do with you? You violated her in the worst way possible. You took something away from her that wasn't your to take. You have no right to call here and no place in her life. Now, I will tell you this one time and only one time. You are NEVER to call Maddie again! You got me? Leave her alone. She doesn't need or want you in her life reminding her of what you did!"

"But..."

"No buts! Now leave her alone!"

And with that Zack hung up the phone. Looking around, he noticed Maddie had gone into the babies room. Still holding Alex as if his life depended on it, he walked over to Maddie. Placing Alex back in his crib, he sat down on the floor in front of Maddie.

"Maddie, look at me. You're safe. He's still in jail and can't get anywhere near you or the boys."

"But how did he find me? How did he know I was here?"

"I asked him and he said there was someone in there with him that could get them anything he wanted. All he had to do was pay him. That's all. He isn't getting out. You and the boys are safe, here with me."

Reaching up, he pulled Maddie into a hug. He knew she needed it. And he didn't mind one bit holding her in his arms.

"Now, dry your face and let's finish packing. We've got a couple of friends waiting on us. Even if they don't know its you I'm bringing."

"True. I was almost done packing when the phone rang. Would you mind stay and helping me finish?"

"Sure thang, Mads. That's why I came down anyway. I called and your line was busy. I was just gonna tell you I was finished with my packing."

"Good. So, once we are finished getting the boys stuff together, we can leave. Right?"

"Of course. I wanna get there as soon as possible. I never thought I'd miss Cody this much. I can't wait to see him."

"I know. Same with London."

So with that, Zack helped Maddie finish packing. Once they had gotten everything ready and loaded into Maddie's car, they were off. The figured they would be in Boston within the next 20 or so hours.

Hopefully their first Christmas together would be better than the start of their winter break.

Things could only get better, right?

**A/N: Well, there ya go. Just so everyone knows, I am not entirely happy with they way this chapter turned out. I wanted to try and throw some drama into it, but I'm not sure if this was good or not. Anyway, feedback is always welcome. Good or bad, I just want to know. Until then, Tootles:)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**First things first, thank you to everyone who left a review! I love all my reviewers! Second, so sorry this is two days late. My best friend went into labor Sunday evening and I was at the hospital with her for 25 hours! I am just now getting home. So, I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't quite up to par. :)**_

Chapter 10

After what seemed like a never ending ride, Zack, Maddie and the boys finally reached Boston. Amazingly they only had to stop four different times. They were baffled at how well the twins were taking the long car ride.

Once they reached Boston, it was almost 4:30 in the afternoon. Zack decided to call Cody and London and make sure they were home before just showing up.

"Hello."

"Hey, Cody! Guess what! We are like 15 minutes from y'alls house!"

"Good Lord, Zack, "y'alls" isn't even a word. And that's great! Doesn't seem like to took as long as we thought it would to drive up. One thing though, London and I are about to step out. We need to run a few errands before you and Surprise get here."

"For the last time, her name is not _Surprise_!"

"Haha, I know. Its just so much fun to tease you every once in a while."

"Fine, whatever. What are we supposed to do if y'all ain't gonna be home?"

"There is a spare key under the mat at the side door. Just let yourselves in and get settled. We both assumed you and your lady friend would be sharing a room, so once you get inside the house, just head up the main staircase and your room will be the second door on the left on the third floor."

"Third floor!? How big is London's house? It sounds like a mansion."

"Funny thing, it is. So, make yourselves at home and London and I will get back as soon as possible. See ya then!"

And with that, Cody hung up.

Turning to look at Maddie, he said...

"Well, the nerve of him."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"He hung up on me!"

"Oh good Lord, Zack."

Maddie playfully smacked Zack upside his head. Laughing at each other, Zack drove the remaining few miles to London and Cody's mansion.

And what a mansion it was! Zack didn't think he had ever saw a house that big before. Looking over to Maddie, he could tell she hadn't either.

Once they parked the car, Zack helped Maddie unload the bags and take the boys inside. He easily found the key under the mat. Walking inside they were even more stunned. Deciding they would wait until Cody and London got home to check the rest of the house out, they went straight to where Cody had said their room would be.

Opening the door to their room, they stepped inside. The room was huge. Much larger than Zack and Cody's room at the Tipton. There would be plenty of room to set up the boys crib. They had bought a much smaller travel sized one for the trip. Once Zack got the crib together and they placed the boys down for a nap, they decided to unpack.

Finally finished unpacking, Zack decided he would wait downstairs for Cody and London to get home while Maddie said she was going to lay down and take a short nap. She was wore out from their trip.

Zack hadn't been downstairs long when he heard a car pull up outside. Running to the front door, he threw it open to greet his brother.

"Cody! Little bro!"

"Hey, Zack! Only by 20 minutes! You're never gonna let me forget it, are you?"

"Of course not. Would I be me if I did?"

Laughing at Zack, Cody realized he would have to agree.

"Guess some things never change, do they?"

"Nope, little bro, some things never do."

Looking behind Cody, Zack saw London trying to get her bags from the backseat. Trying and failing. Running over to her, he asked if she wanted some help.

"Hey, London! Looks like you could use some help."

"Aww, Zack. You're so sweet! Just like Cody!"

"Um, no. I am soooo not sweet. I just didn't want you to drop all your stuff and yell at us to pick it all up. That's all."

"Sure. If you say so."

And with that, London left the boys to bring her bags inside.

"Good Lord, Cody! I thought you said you had a few errands to run! It looks like she bought out the whole store!"

"Ha, she almost did. But these are Christmas presents. And you know how London is, she'll take any opportunity to shop."

"So true. So, how are you guys doing? You both seem happy."

"We are. If someone would have told me six years ago that I would be in love with London Tipton and living together in her home, I probably would have had them committed."

"Same here. But you're happy and that's what matters."

"Yeah, I am. So, what about you? Is this mystery girl "the one" for you? She must be pretty special for you to bring her to meet the family. Oh, you did know that Mom is coming in like two days, right?"

"Yeah, I called her and told her I would be coming up here for the holidays, she said she wouldn't miss having me home for anything and she was gonna call and see if her coming up too would be alright."

"Cool. So, this girl. Who is she? I mean, I've never known you to be serious about any girl before. Well, except Maddie but that was six years ago. I guess things change, huh?"

"Huh, yeah, I guess so. But anyway, like I said before, its a surprise. Right now, she's upstairs napping. It was a very long car ride. She nearly passed out walking up all the stairs."

"Why didn't you just take the elevator?"

Looking at Cody as if he had grown another head, Zack nearly yelled out...

"An ELEVATOR? You have an elevator in you home? My God, just how much money does London have?"

Looking Zack right in the eyes, Cody replied...

"You couldn't handle the truth."

Busting out with laughter, they walked inside together. Brothers together again. Things were great. And Zack hoped things would only get better.

**A/N: Another chapter down! Whoo Hoo! I know this isn't the most exciting chapter, but I kinda look at it as a filler. I wanted some interaction between Zack and Cody before Maddie came back into everything. Next chapter everyone learns out just who **_Surprise _**really is!..hehe! Oh and again, I am soooo sorry for not posting for the past two days. My best friend went into labor and I broke every speed limit known to man to get to that hospital. But after 39 1/2 hours of labor, she gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl! Yay! Anyway, you know I love reviews and the more I get the happier I get and let's face it, everyone wants a happy author!..**_wink, wink_**..:) So, good or bad, I just wanna know. Until then, Tootles:)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now is the time, what most of you have been waiting for. Cody and London are finally going to meet Maddie and the boys! Sad to say, but this is the last chapter:( I hope you all enjoy this! So, onto the story:)**_

Chapter 11

Once inside the house, Zack turned to Cody.

"Alright, Code Man, here's the thing. I know you and London are dying to know who is upstairs right now. So, I'm going to go up there and get her. But before I do I want you to promise me something."

"Um, sure Zack. Anything."

"Ok, when you meet her, promise you won't freak out, ok? I don't think she could handle it."

"Uh, no problem. But why would we freak out? Oh, God, it is a girl, isn't it? I mean, you didn't bring a guy home, did you?"

"Christ, Cody! No, no dude. She is defiantly a she."

"Thank goodness. Now, you go on ahead upstairs and wake your sleeping beauty and I will go and fine London and we'll meet you down here in the main living room, sound good?"

"Yeah, Cody. It sounds great."

Deciding he would use the elevator this time, Zack wondered how London and Cody were going to react when they saw it was Maddie that was with him. And what's more, how would they react to the twins.

Once he reached the bedroom, he walked inside and noticed Maddie was no longer asleep on the bed. Instead, she was sitting on the floor with Alex and little Zack, playing.

Deciding not to disturb them, he watched from the door.

"Whose Mommy's little Angel's? You are! Yes you both are! I hope you know just how much Mommy and Daddy love you. And I'm not talking about your biological Father. Its Zack. Big Zack, that is. He's your Daddy now. He loves you more than life itself and you both love him, don't you my little darlings?"

Zack was stunned. He had never heard Maddie say anything about him being their twins Daddy. But he did love them like they were his own. Realizing she was still talking, he turned his attention back to them.

"Yes, we do. Your Daddy and I love you both very much. Mommy is about to see your Uncle Cody and Aunt London for the first time in years. I'm going to introduce you both to them in a little while. I think I'll let get over the shock of seeing me first. Wouldn't want go give the a heart attack, now would I?"

Alex clapped and smiled up at his Mother while little Zack was trying to pull his self up.

"Oh, Zack! What are you doing? Are you going to walk for Momma? You are such a big boy, aren't you?"

Not even realizing what he was doing, Zack bent down and held his hands out to little Zack. Seems the boy was more perceptive of his surroundings.

That's when Maddie saw him. Little Zack was trying to walk.

Actually it wasn't so much of trying as it was walking. Zack was walking, for the first time! He was taking his first steps right into the arms of his Daddy.

Reaching down and grabbing him, Zack pulled little Zack into his arms and swung him around.

Laughing at the little miracle he held in his arms, Zack hugged him as if he were his lifeline.

"Good job, little man. You walked! You are so smart. You're Daddy's big boy!"

Not expecting a reply, Zack was stuck silent when he heard...

"Dada! Dada! Dada!"

With tears in his eyes, Zack laughed.

"My God! Yes, Zack, that's right! I am your Dada! You're so smart! My little man! His first steps and first word all in one day! I'm so proud of you!"

Looking over to Maddie, Zack saw that she was crying. Walking over to her and sitting down on the floor in front of her, Zack asked what was wrong.

"Oh, Zack. Nothing is wrong. I'm just so happy. He took his first steps and said his first word. Its just so amazing."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? For a minute there, I thought you were mad at me for calling myself they boys Daddy. I mean, I over heard you talking to them and I thought it would be ok."

"It is, Zack. Its perfectly ok. I mean, how could this day possibly get any better?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about you getting to see your best friend again after all this time. They are waiting on us downstairs. So, if your ready, then I guess there's not point in putting it off any longer."

"I've been ready since we left Tennessee. Do you think we should take the boys with us? I mean, I don't want to give them a heart attack or anything but I don't want to leave the boys up here alone."

"I say we take them. We wanted it to be a surprise and there's no better surprise then walking into a room with two babies in your arms."

Smiling at Zack, Maddie reached down to pick up little Alex.

"So, Alex, can you say Momma?"

Laughing, they both walked out of the room, making their way downstairs.

As they reached the entrance to the living room, Zack handed little Zack over to his Mother.

"Let me go in first and kinda prepare them. When the time is right, I will walk back out and get you three."

"Sounds good. We'll be waiting."

Walking in the living room, Zack spotted London and Cody standing by the fire place. Being that is was December, it was cold out and a fire was a nice welcoming from the cold wind outside.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Zack. So, where is she? I'm dying to know who she is?"

"Calm down, London. She is standing right outside the room. I just wanted to give you both a little warning. We aren't alone. We brought someone, well, two someone's with us. I just wanted to brace you before they came in."

"Fine, fine. Bring them in. I so can't wait any longer."

"Yeah, Zack, what London said. I already promised you we wouldn't freak."

"Ok, then. I'll get them."

Walking back out into the hallway, Zack walked up to Maddie and took Alex and little Zack from her. He figured once London saw her, there would be many hugs passed around and she would need both arms free.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

And with that, the four of them walked back into the room.

It seemed to take a minute for Cody and London to recognize who she was.

With tears in their eyes, London and Cody both screamed.

"MADDIE!!!"

"Hey guys, its me."

Running over to her, London grabbed Maddie and hugged her as if her life depended on it.

"Oh my God, Maddie! Its you! I can't believe it! Where have you been? Why did you stop writing me?"

Pulling away, Maddie turned to Cody and hugged him too. Maddie turned back to London.

"Its a long story, London. But if you'll look at Zack you might understand a little more."

For the first time since they had walked back in London and Cody looked over at Zack.

There in his arms were two exact replicas of Zack and Cody. Well, almost exact.

"Cody, London, I would like you to meet Alexander James and Zachary Daniel Fitzpatrick. Boys, this is Cody and London."

"TWINS! YOU HAD TWINS! OH GOD!! THEY LOOK JUST LIKE ME AND ZACK WHEN WE WERE LITTLE!"

Turning to Zack, Cody screamed...

"YOU GOT MADDIE PREGNANT? THAT'S WHY YOU STOPPED CALLING!?"

"No, idiot. They aren't mine. Well, at least not biologically. But they are related to us."

"What? How? Ok, guys, I'm lost here."

Turning to Maddie, Zack asked if she wanted to answer that.

"How about we settle for the short version right now. I met this guys in California, we started dating. After almost a year together he started beating me. Eventually things went too far. He raped me. Not only that but he got me pregnant. His name was Matthew. And right now, he is in jail serving 25 to life."

Looking over to London, Maddie saw that she had giant tears running down her face. Walking over to her, she took her into a hug.

"Its alright, London. I'm ok now. The boys and I are safe. We have Zack now. Please don't cry."

"But _**sob** _how could you _**cry** _go through something like _**hiccup** _like that without your best friend around? I should have been there. You needed me and all I could do was get angry because you stopped returning my emails. I'm a terrible friend!"

Running over to Cody, London threw herself in his arms.

"I don't get it. How are the twins related to us?"

"Remember when we were little and Mom always told us about a cousin we had who could pass for our triplet? His name was Matthew. He is the one who raped Maddie."

"Oh, God, no! He is our family! How could he do that?!"

Walking over to Maddie, Cody hugged her as tightly as he could. Sobbing into her shoulder, he cried...

"I'm so sorry Maddie! So sorry this happened to you!"

"Shh, Cody, its ok. Like I told Zack before, its not your fault. Just because he was your family, doesn't mean it was your fault. Everything is fine now. And look, I have two beautiful boys. Look at them."

Turning from Maddie, Cody looked at the babies Zack was holding. They were beautiful.

"Can I hold one of them?"

"Of course you can. Here, this is Alex."

Taking Alex from Zack, Cody sat down on the couch.

"He looks kind of like me."

"Well, he does kinda act like you. And little Zack here acts just like his Daddy! Don't you baby boy?"

"Dada!" He screamed.

Little Zack smiled and clapped.

"They all you Dada? Wow!"

"Actually, just Zack here can talk. He just said his first word before we came down here. Turns out, he sees Zack as his father and honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Leaning over to Zack, Maddie placed a kiss on his lips, then bent down to place a small kiss on little Zack's forehead.

"So, how is it that you guys met back up? It must have come as a surprise when you saw each other again."

Turning to London and Cody, Maddie and Zack told them how the found each other again.

For the next few hours, they talked and laughed as though no time had ever passed. They took turns holding the boys and playing with them. Turns out, London was great with kids. Alex took straight too her. Cody seemed to love the boys just as much.

Turning to Maddie, Zack took her hand in his. Placing a small kiss on her hand, he drew her close to him. He knew everything was going to be just fine. He had someone who loved him and someone he loved in return. He was happy. He had two of the most beautiful baby boys anyone could ask for. His life was finally perfect.

Looking over to Cody and London playing with the boys, he realized just how blessed he really was. How blessed they all were.

He had his family back.

He had finally found his lost love.

**THE END**

**A/N: **_cries _**Its over! Its finally over. I know I said before I wasn't sure how long this story was going to be and at the time, I didn't. As I sat down to write this chapter, things just flowed. It seemed only right to end on a happy note and I thought this was the perfect place. Hopefully you will too. I am thinking I will do a one-shot sequel to show how things turned for Zack, Maddie and the boys. What do you think? Should I write a sequel? Just know that if I do, it will be a one-shot. **

**And don't for one minute think this will be the only Zack/Maddie story I'm gonna write! Not even close! I have a few ideas for my next one. You'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for my next story. Anyway, like you know I love reviews! So, leave me one and let me know what you thought of this chapter and the whole story itself! Good or bad, I just want to know. Tootles:) **


End file.
